


Tasty

by Annibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Not funny joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I read a tumblr post and got this horrible idea. </p>
<p>http://mooseilicious.tumblr.com/post/57283236061/bone-appetit-will </p>
<p>I am sorry and so not sorry at the same time.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tasty

**Author's Note:**

> I read a tumblr post and got this horrible idea. 
> 
> http://mooseilicious.tumblr.com/post/57283236061/bone-appetit-will 
> 
> I am sorry and so not sorry at the same time.

Will had gotten an envelope in the mail, his address had been written in perfect calligraphy, and all it had inside was a card. He had looked at the crest on the font before opening it up and reading through it.

“Count Hannibal Lecter

requests your presences   
to an intimate dinner

on Friday, the nineteenth day of July,  
two thousand and thirteen,  
at seven o’clock in the evening.”

He hadn’t wanted to go to a fancy dinner, but he had already turned Hannibal down enough times that he felt he had had to. Will was already thinking about things he could say to keep up dinner conversation as he stood on the steps and knocked on the door. 

When Hannibal answered he stood in the doorway not allowing him to come in.

“Hello Will, I need you to put this on.” Hannibal held up a blindfold. “It is for the meals presentation.”

Will was feeling pretty done with Hannibals shit as he tied the blindfold on, allowing Hannibal to check and then double check it to make sure he couldn’t see a thing. 

He felt Hannibals hand in his own and he allowed Hannibal to lead him to the dining room, although the whole processes was much more awkward than Will had thought it would be as he stumbled along beside him.

“You may seat yourself.”

Hannibal placed his hand on the back of a chair and Will carefully sat himself just glad that he didn’t have to move any more with the blindfold on. He sat for a few minutes quietly, not even hearing if there were other people at the table. From what he could sense he was alone.

There was a little rustling and then a heavy sound on the table in front of him and he hoped that dinner had arrived and Hannibal would get his show over with. 

“You may take the blindfold off.”

At Hannibals words Will started working the knot undone and slowly slipped it off. 

Wills jaw opened in shock as he looked at a completely naked Hannibal sitting behind a plate that was laid out in front on Will. Hannibals cock was lying on the plate with just a hint of sauce on the already hard member. 

“Boner Appetit.”


End file.
